


to protect

by orphan_account



Series: shimadacest week 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Father introduces the young man as Yamazaki Genji, an eldest son of one of the Shimada-gumi's most loyal and longest-standing families. As he explains it, Genji has earned the honor of standing at Hanzo's side as his personal bodyguard. The two of them are meant to encourage something of a warmth between them; they will be spending a great deal of time with one another for the foreseeable future. Genji grins and says something glib about becoming as close as brothers. Hanzo raises an eyebrow at his green hair and thinks that his upbringing has been too permissive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> day three: secrets/late night rendezvous
> 
> 'genji and hanzo meet before one/both of them know they're related' more like sign me the fuck up

Father introduces the young man as Yamazaki Genji, an eldest son of one of the Shimada-gumi's most loyal and longest-standing families. As he explains it, Genji has earned the honor of standing at Hanzo's side as his personal bodyguard. The two of them are meant to encourage something of a warmth between them; they will be spending a great deal of time with one another for the foreseeable future. Genji grins and says something glib about becoming as close as brothers. Hanzo raises an eyebrow at his green hair and thinks that his upbringing has been too permissive.

 _Perhaps, perhaps,_ Father laughs when Hanzo brings him his concerns. _Give him time, Hanzo. I think he will surprise you._

As is usual, Father proves to be right almost immediately. From their first spar, it's clear that Genji is a remarkable warrior, an easy grace and fluidity to his movement that belies some innate skill under doubtless years of rigorous training. He is also faster than Hanzo, which Hanzo does not expect, and that throws him sufficiently to hand Genji the victory in their first match.

Genji laughs, scrubbing his palm over the fuzz of his newly-shorn hair. _Good thing I'm here to protect you, eh?_ and Hanzo waves away the hand offered to help him to his feet, barks, _Again._ They end each with their fair share of bruises, Hanzo's handful of matches just barely surpassing Genji's. He had been unrelenting, had demanded well past a justified complaint from his opponent. Not only had Genji acceded without protest, he had kept pace with Hanzo throughout, never even too out of breath for some inane quip, for more laughter.

Hanzo cannot remember the last time he met anyone who laughs as much as Genji does. It infuriates him, at first. _Is everything a joke to you?_ he snaps one day, and Genji sweeps an arm around his shoulder,s _Some things have to be, or else you end up an old man before you're—how old are you again?_ He laughs when Hanzo shrugs him off, bumps their arms together, _Aw, don't be mad._

No one else touches him the way Genji does, which is to say all the time, but also so casually, as though it's no big deal to muss the hair of the heir to the Shimada-gumi, to stick your cold hands down the back of his shirt. That, too, Hanzo had tried to discourage, had meant to. Genji backs off when Hanzo tells him to, when he tucks a hand into the crook of Hanzo's elbow to catch his attention and Hanzo rips it away, _Stop touching me,_ acid in his voice.

Hanzo doesn't expect the hurt in Genji's expression, doesn't expect the twin of it that settles in his chest. It takes less than a week, some moment that brings them within proximity enough for Hanzo to punctuate some point in their conversation with a finger tapped against Genji's forehead, and Genji lights up, and they're okay, again.

 _Why did my father choose you to come here?_ The question has been burning a hole in Hanzo's mind for weeks, now, _Do you know?_

They're stretched out in the gardens, Hanzo's back against the trunk of a maple tree, Genji's feet in his lap. Genji shrugs, _I earned it,_ and Hanzo curls his fingers around Genji's ankle, _What does that mean?_ Genji _hmms_ thoughtfully, toes Hanzo's thigh. _You've seen me fight. There's no one else out there on our level._ It's boastful, but it isn't entirely unfounded.

 _Our level,_ repeats Hanzo fondly.

When they finally come together, it feels like the culmination of something that's been building for Hanzo's whole life. He remembers how it starts, Genji's bright eyes in the dark of his room, the shock in the shape of his mouth, the horrified nausea that threatens itself up the back of Hanzo's throat as he shuts down, turns away.

 _No no no,_ Genji reaching for him, _get back here,_ grinning, _do that again._

So Hanzo does. He kisses Genji again, and again, and wonders if he's ever wanted anything for himself the way he wants this. Genji, who is unlike anyone Hanzo has ever known, who is warm and eager and so talkative, even now, praise and nonsense and little litanies of Hanzo's name. They undress each other slowly, familiar frames suddenly new in this moment, every stretch of skin now something to be explored. Hanzo leaves no inch of Genji untouched, hungry in a way he has been struggling to name, that seems to begin and end with Genji's thighs around his, Genji's heat in his hand, Genji digging bruises into his hips and keening desperately against his neck.

Hanzo watches Genji sleep in the aftermath, pale in the moonlight, and understands. Something powerful has happened here. Genji is his bodyguard, he is here to keep Hanzo safe. And Hanzo will destroy anyone who tries to hurt him.

Later: _I'm pleased to see the two of you are getting along._ Hanzo stifles a smirk at the understatement, accepts the tea Father hands him, _He was certainly a surprise,_ he admits, _I should not have doubted your judgment._ Father takes his seat across from Hanzo, a sly smile on his face.

_Good, good! In that case, there is something I've been meaning to tell you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at shimadacestinc!


End file.
